


Mistaken Identity

by peterpan1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Constance gets revenge, F/F, Nicole POV, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna and Nicole being bad ninjas, a bit of wynaught? kinda.., body swap!, turned to some other POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpan1/pseuds/peterpan1
Summary: When Constance helps the gang get Waverly back they give her (what she thinks is) freedom but what happens when she finds out that they're watching her? What kind of revenge will she take?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything like this so please don't hate on me to much :) I'd love some criticism if you've got any! Let's hope it's not too bad...

> It’s been two weeks since we got Dolls and Waves back and everything was great. I got to spend time with my girlfriend but there was one thing we all decided not to tell her.

* * *

‘Shit!’ Wynnona whispers as she jumps behind a wooden crate to hide from view

‘You let her see us!’ Nicole quietly chastised her. This wasn't how the plan was meant to go. It was meant to be a quick and unnoticed check in and run off. Wynonna clearly hadn't understood the plan..

‘Technically she only saw you... sorry’ Wynonna said, voice getting smaller as she continued

‘she won’t be happy to see you were spying on her’ Wynonna quickly shut up after spotting the death glare firmly plastered on Nicole’s face

‘What would she do? What can she do?’ Nicole muttered. Wynonna stared at her in disbelief before answering

‘let me get this clear. You’re asking what she, the Stone Witch, would do if and when she sees someone, you in this case spying on her?’ Wynonna asked. Nicole nodded slowly as if unsure about how to answer

‘A hell of a lot. That’s what she could do’ I really underestimated this stone Witch because what happened next was something I did not see coming in a million years despite being filled in on all things Earp curse.

* * *

9am at the homestead and the Earp sisters are already up getting ready for what ever the day ahead throws at them

‘What the hell?!?!’ Waverly shouts

'What’s up baby girl’ Wynonna asked as she walked round to where Waverly was now going crazy Both sisters looked at each other in amazement or should I say looked at themselves..

‘Body switch?!?!?!’ Waverly screamed, not being able to contain her confusion and slight fear Usually it would be Wynonna freaking out and Waverly finding a solution but oh no no, not only had they switched bodies they’d also switched roles. This time it was Waverlys turn to freak out while Wynonna figured everything out. What was her conclusion you ask?

‘Constance Clootie... that sneaky bitch’ Wynonna whispered to herself before she grabbed her phone to shoot off a text to Nicole

**Constance got revenge... and you’re not gonna like it**

* * *

 

Nicole was just getting ready to head into the station to start her shift when she got a text from Wynonna

**Wyn: Constance got revenge... and you’re not gonna like it**

**Nicole: What?**

**Wyn: Get over here ASAP!**

_That’s weird_ Nicole thinks. The next thing she knows she’s running out of her apartment heading over to see what was wrong

* * *

_BANG!_ Wynonna hears the sound of a car door slamming and sees Nicole striding up the Homestead pathway. As she walks in Wynonna greets her with a ‘hey haughstuff’ without thinking. Why is Waves calling me haughstuff? that’s normally only Wyn Nicole thinks as she walks up to her girlfriend to give her a hug and kiss.

‘Whoa there watcha doin?!’ Wynonna says, not remembering she’s actually in Waverly's body and just like a sixth Waverly walks out from the living room.

‘Remember where you are ‘nonna’ Waverly told her and looked to Nicole ‘hey babe’ she said wincing at the look of utter confusion on Nicole's face

‘Ok..... what the hell is going on here?’ Nicole asked looking between the two sisters. There was a few minutes of silence where Waverly was trying to piece together some sort of explanation, Nicole was trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening and Wynonna was trying to answer the question without letting slip that Constance was free.

‘Here goes nothing..’ Wynonna started, taking a deep breath in ‘After the stone witch helped us get you back we let her go and have been watching her ever since. She may have, kinda, sorta spotted Nicole when we last went to check up on what she was doing and is now taking revenge’ she said in one fast breath.

‘You let her go!?!?! How could you do that! she’s the stone witch you guys. Ugh’ Waverly chided them both. She had a sense of appreciation towards them for having the courtesy to look down in as if disappointed with their actions. ‘I’ll let it go for now. Let’s just get her to change us back before we start that debate’ She let out an exasperated breath as she walked out of the homestead

‘You coming!!!’ She shouts from the door and the other two women scramble to catch up

 

**To be continued? Maybe..???**


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang figure everything out and fix everything. But not without a surprise or two. Lots of fluff and sisterly love in this one guys! Enjoy! xo

‘Ok where is she gonna be?’ Waverly huffed as she climbed into her Jeep. Nicole and Wynonna looked at each other as if expecting the other to answer. ‘Oh come on, you guys must know where she’d be. You have been basically stalking her’ Waverly says, getting more frustrated at their situation. ‘I have a sudden urge for a bottle of vodka’ she mumbles under her breath.

‘Wait, why am I having a craving for vodka? That’s ‘nonnas thing’ Waverly asks no one while starting to grow more and more confused

‘Yea now that you say that, I'm suddenly finding haughstuff here really well hot. What’s going on here?’

While Waves and Wynonna were concentrating on the unusual feelings and urges they were having Nicole was trying to make sense of everything

‘What if this stone witch switched more than just your bodies? What if you’re taking on each others personality traits and everything else? Nicole expressed her thoughts out loud to the sisters

‘So what I'm gonna turn into Waves but talk and think like myself? You know what that makes sense with everything going through my mind right now’ Wynonna says while throwing a wink to Waverly, making her blush redder than Nicole's hair.

‘Let’s just get her to reverse it before we get any worse and I start coming onto your girlfriend here, shall we?’

Waverly starts the engine and takes the directions that Nicole give her to the stone witch.

* * *

As they pull into the parking lot of the hotel Nicole looks around to see if Constance is there

‘Her car is over there, she’s in room 12’ Nicole informs the girls and stops to think for a moment ‘wait, if you’re turning into each other than won’t Waves have to handle PeaceMaker instead?’

‘I always was a better shot than Wyn’ Waverly jokes as she steps out of the drivers seat. Her and Nicole laugh as Wynonna shoots a look towards Waverly making her put her hands in the air in mock surrender.

_CRASH!_ Nicole breaks the door down to find an unconscious Constance Clootie laying on the bed. Nicole shakes her body to attempt to wake her up and is suddenly pushed up against the wall with something strangling her.

‘Stop it!’ Waverly yelps and pulls PeaceMaker from the side of Wynonna’s belt. The tip of it lights up in a beautiful green-grey colour which makes Clootie stop her attack on Nicole.

‘Turn us back now’ Wynonna demands and Constance just laughs

‘Why would I help you? What’s in it for me?’ Constance half sing songs as she walks around the bed and stalks towards the three women

‘What do you want Constance?’ Wynonna said while helping to support an air deprived Nicole to stand up

‘Freedom’ Constance demanded

‘You have freedom’ Waverly countered in an annoyed tone

‘Actual freedom. I want to leave Purgatory’ The three women looked at her with the most confused expressions. The three took time to think about the conditions

‘We’ll give you freedom but you can’t leave. At least not yet’ After a beat of silence Constance agreed to the deal ‘I will be leaving though. And soon’

* * *

After collecting all the ingredients and supplies that Clootie told them to collect they all went back to the homestead

‘Why here?’ Nicole asks as they stop in the middle of the drive way

‘It started here and it’ll end here’ Constance replies while making a circle with the supplies ‘The sisters will stand in the circle while me and the rookie cop walk around the outside of it sprinkling this onto you.’ They all gave her a questioning look but didn't get the chance for an answer as Constance began to usher them into their positions

They started the ritual and all three women were doubtful about what Clootie was doing _she wouldn't lie in this situation, not when we’re letting her free_ Nicole thought. As the ritual finished the two sisters collapsed to the ground. Nicole ran over to them to try to wake them up.

‘What’s wrong with them?’ she asks and turn to where Constance was but she’s now disappeared. Her worry didn't last long because the sisters woke up a few minutes later

‘I'm back in my own body!! yes!’ Waverly yelps and hugs Nicole who just chuckles

‘Yep. It’s good to be back and hey I'm not finding haughtstuff screwable any more. She’s all yours Waves’

‘I always was Wyn’ Nicole mumbles without realising she said it out loud. They all catch it but decide not to say anything. Instead they go inside to relax and watch TV

* * *

About an hour into the movie night Waverly walks out into the kitchen to get more food and drinks when Wynonna follows her.

‘Hey ‘nonna’ Waverly greets, too concentrated on what she was doing

‘Hey baby girl’ Wynonna returns as she slowly walks towards Waverly and sits on one of the dining chairs.

‘Ok you only call me baby girl in serious situations, what's up?’ Waverly asks getting more worried by the seconds when Wynonna didn't reply. Wynonna was treading carefully and thinking seriously on what she was about to say, how she was going to say it and what words she was going to use.

‘When I was in your body’ she starts taking a deep breath ‘I felt everything. Everything you feel. Fear, anger... love. Are you gonna tell her?’ Wynonna’s voice got quieter as she spoke and Waverly just started looking down at her feet

‘One day I will, yes. I just don’t know when that one day will be’ Before either of them knew it Wynonna was standing up and wrapping Waverly in a big hug. Waverly immediately melted into it and reciprocated the hug with just as much strength.

‘Everything OK in here?’ Nicole asked in a slightly worried tone from the kitchen doorway. Waverly smiled a loving smile towards the officer and walked over to give her a kiss

‘Everything is just perfect’ Waverly says as she walks past Nicole with food and drinks in her hands. Wynonna nodded in agreement as she followed Nicole back to the living room to sit on the couch. When they were settled again with Nicole and Waverly snuggled up together on one couch and Wynonna on another the sisters exchanged a knowing look.

Waverly looks up at Nicole who’s attention was on the TV. _Maybe that day is sooner rather than later_ Waverly thinks and turns her attention back to the movie they are currently watching.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas on any other fics they want me to write tell me and I'll do my best to write a good version of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! you actually read it! tell me if you want more or if you have any ideas :)


End file.
